


Kitty Medic Need Cleaning

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, fermented cactus juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy found some drinks in one of the storage areas in the base and decides to share with the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Medic Need Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a cute post floating about I liked  
> It was heavy licking medic and I joked around with the idea Heavy and Medic drunk on something that even Demo wont even touch.  
> The creator said it sounds like a wonderful fanfiction.  
> I decided to write it….I hope it is as wonderful as you expected.  
> I will admit it was originally going to be only licking till well it kinda turned into well read the thing you will understand.  
> If you are wondering why the hell did you choice cactus juice. Blame me and watching a video of Sokka on Cactus Juice in air bender….fermented well because I wanted to use a joke that is in the fic.

It was a dull night on Red base. Heavy walked into one of the many storage rooms to find something that could help entertain the team, a old board game, a book, a old dirty magazine, anything. Misha grumbles as he walks in the dusty room lifting the lid off an old wooden dust covered crate. Inside were clear bottles with a clear liquid with a greenish yellow tinge to it. He picks up the bottle looking at it. “This is not vodka what is it?” He shrugs putting the bottle back into the crate and picking it up. “Maybe team would like to have a different drink for once.”

Demo, Sniper, Engineer and Scout where in the rec room. Engineer was fiddling around with the television again trying to get it to work. Scout groaned loudly sitting on the couch. “Come on try to fix it faster there is a game on tonight.”

Sniper was besides him leaning back his hat over his face. “Scout that TV hasn't worked since Demo threw his skumpy at it due to the televised Highland Games.”

“Hey McDuffin should not have won the caber toss, MacDonald should have it was a good inch father than his. I have on eye and I could tell.” 

Engineer was fiddling about. “Don't worry I am almost done with fixing this. Just have to move one wire.” He makes the connection. The television turns on. “There we go. See we didn't need to buy a new one not just yet that is.” He changes the channel to the game. Then sits down between the two of them. “Let us hope it was worth it.”

Heavy soon walks in with the crate. “Comrades I have found us something.” 

The group look over at him. “Misha what did you find?” Engineer asked taking off his goggles. 

“I don't know.” He hands out a bottle to each person in the room. “They were in a old storage room. I think it is alcohol”

Engineer opens the bottle he was handed over and takes a sniff of the mystery liquid. He raises his eyebrow and passes it over the opened bottle. “Slim does this smell like what I think it is.”

Sniper takes the bottle and sniffs it. “If you were thinking Cactus juice Truckie you were right. Fermented Cactus Juice to be correct.”

Misha smiles. “Now that we know what it is let us drink it.” 

Sniper rubs the back of his head looking uneasy at the idea of drinking the liquid. “I think I will pass mate that stuff when it isn't fermented is a crazy trip god know what it will be like fermented.” Dell nods agreeing with Sniper giving the two of them giving their bottles back to Misha.

Heavy holds the open bottle. “Fine Demo, little Scout and I shall enjoy the drinks.” 

Demo laughs. “Sorry Lad but as much as I loved anything fermented I am not touching that drink.” 

Scout nods. “Yea if Demo ain't gonna drink it, I ain't gonna drink it.” 

Misha makes an angered face. “Fine I will find some one to enjoy this with me.” He stomps out of the room carrying the crate with him.  
Medic was in the infirmary reading one of him many medical journals lounging on the leather couch, Heavy once put in for him so he wouldn't take naps on the medical gurneys again. He flipped through the pages that were written in German, bored he didn't have any newer texts. “I really need to find some new books I have read this once 4 times this month.” 

Heavy walks into the office putting the crate down on the floor. “Doctor I have found us something to drink.”

The medic smiles seeing his very close friend. “Misha you are so kind.” He moves his legs so Misha could sit down on the couch. “So what is it.”

“Sniper said it is fermented cactus juice.” He hands him the bottle over to the medic. “I guess the team before us had made this for themselves. I thought I could share with you Doctor.”

Medic chuckles. “And if we get sick we wont be far from the infirmary. Shall I get some glasses?” 

Heavy shakes his head no, taking the bottle and drinking from it. “There are multiple bottles.” He hands over one to medic. “You drink from this one.”

Medic opens the bottle and takes a drink of the liquid. He looks at Heavy. “This tastes different. It is almost bitter but a little sweet at the same time.” He drinks some more feeling his body becoming very relaxed. “What ever you found the feeling you get after drinking it is very nice.”

Heavy finished his bottle taking another. “Yes the feeling is very nice.” He opens it taking another large gulp. He looks over at Medic his vision becoming hazy, When he looked over he swore he saw what looked like cat ears on medic. “Heh heh kitty medic.”

Medic raises his eyebrow. “Pardon? Is something wrong Misha.” 

Misha laughs seeing Medic's 'cat ears' moving a bout a tail behind him. “Kitty Medic need cleaning.” He moves closer to the medic smiling. “Let kitty Misha clean you.” 

Medic blushes being so close to him. “Misha I don't understand.” Heavy started to lick Medic's hair. “Heavy please it took me a while to work on my hair.”

Heavy ignored him licking his hair more. “Kitty Medic's hair taste like cherries.”

Medic blushes even more. “I uh well was out of hair gel. I had to improvise. We had tons of cherry jello, I heard a woman talk about it while I was in the store once.” He blushes more when Misha keeps licking Medic's hair. He whimpers softly when his tongue strays and hits his ear. “Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?”

Heavy pulls back. “Do you want kitty Misha to cool off kitty Medic?” Medic nods slowly. “I can do that.” Heavy moves his hand to medics button up shirt unbuttoning it slowly pulling it back reveling his undershirt. “Do you feel cooler?” 

Medic nods slowly. “I think I am fine Danke.” He tries to sit up. 

Heavy still leans over him with his large frame. “I still need to clean you Kitty Medic.” He starts to lick Medic's hair again teasing his outer ear with his tongue. He hears the soft mewling whimper coming from Medics throat. “Kitty likes this.” he licks his ear again. The whimper became louder. “Kitty medic enjoys me cleaning him.” The medic nods slowly chewing his lip. Heavy would slowly lick down his neck, leaving a teasing nip at the base of his neck, then licking it going down to his collar bone, giving slow circular licks. He ears Medic letting out a moan. Heavy stops himself, he pulls back, looking at the Medic whose hair was a mess from his cleaning treatment, bottom lip was puffy from chewing so hard, blushing a deep red, his glasses askew. “Medic is really liking this?” 

Medic panted slowly. “I am, I think this juice is enhancing my senses.” he lied. “Please keep doing it. It feels so good. Please keep cleaning Kitty medic.” He moves closer to Misha and kisses him softly on his lips.

Heavy kisses him back moving his large hand behind his head. “Kitty Medic deserve a good cleaning.” He moves his hands down to Medic's pants taking them off him slowly. He was grateful Medic was the type to take off his boots before putting his feet on the couch. He smiles seeing medic laying there in his undershirt, boxers and red argyle socks. Heavy blinks a bit the hazy look was going away. 

Medic panted. “Misha are you okay?” He grabs Heavy's bottle of fermented cactus juice. “Are you thirsty?” 

Heavy nodded taking a drink emptying the bottle slamming it down on the table. He laughed seeing the familiar haze again and the cat ears on Medic. “Kitty Misha worried he lost Kitty Medic.” He takes off his shirt. “That is better.”

Medic was drinking his bottle of juice smiling when he sees Misha's body. He admired the large hairy bear of a man. He licked his lips admiring the battle scars on his body. “You feel better now Kitty Misha?”

“Da. I am.” He goes down on Medic licking his neck again smiling. “Oh Kitty Medic you taste so wonderful.” He licks down his arms doing the slow circular motions with his tongue again. He takes medics hand licking it slowly, taking one of his fingers sucking it slowly. 

Medic closes his eyes biting his bottom lip again holding back a moan. The sensations he was experiencing were multiplied from the juice. “Oh Misha I could just lose it if you keep this up.” Heavy pulls his finger out. Medic opened one of his eyes. “I didn't say stop.”

Misha puts Medic's hand down smiling lifting up his undershirt. He lowers his head down and starts to lick the Medic's chest going down licking over his tan nipples. “Kitty Medic will be so clean afterward.” He continues to lick down Medic's body licking right over the waist band of his underwear. Misha pulls the waistband of his partner's underwear. His cock slowly becomes visible it was stiff from excitement. Who knew that simple licking would cause him to become so aroused. “Kitty really needs cleaning here.” he licks the tip of Medic's cock. 

Medic gasps loudly. “Oh Mein Gott.” He opens his eyes seeing Misha licking his cock slowly. Medic bit his lips so hard it almost bleed. “Oh Misha Kitty is very dirty down there.” his hands clench and unclench on the couch as Misha keep licking his cock then sucking the tip. Feeling Misha slowly lick down his shaft again to his balls giving a licking tease. Medic gasps. “Misha do that again bitte.” 

Heavy smiles licking Medics balls again. He takes his hand and slowly strokes the Medic. “Kitty Medic enjoys getting cleaned by Kitty Misha doesn't he?” 

Medic nods moaning. “Yes Kitty Misha. yes Kitty Medic loves being cleaned by Kitty Misha. Please don't stop cleaning.”

Misha smiles licking up Medic's cock again and takes Medic's cock into his mouth sucking slowly. 

Medic felt a tightness in his stomach and slowly moves his hips up. “Oh Kitty Misha I am close please don't stop please don't ever stop.” He gasps loudly moaning as he releases into Misha's mouth. “Gott in Himmel that was wonderful.” He started panting sweat going down his brow.

Heavy sits up smiling. “I see I took Kitty Medic's cream. It is really good.”

Medic smiles sitting up. “Now it is my turn to clean you.” 

Heavy pushes him down. “No Kitty Medic rest. You can clean me tomorrow.” Medic pouts. “No pouting. You are tired.” 

Medic lays back reluctantly. “Fine I will tomorrow. We will need to learn how to make fermented cactus juice the sensations are so wonderful.” 

Misha nods. “I will ask Sniper what cacti to use to make juice, You ask Demo about fermenting.” He smiles leaning over Medic. “Good night my Kitty Medic,” He lays down on the floor besides Medic. 

Medic rolls over looking at Misha smiling. “Good night Kitty Misha.” he takes his hand and kisses it.

They both close their eyes and fall asleep. Both having very sexy and weird dreams with them as cat people due to the cactus juice.

~END~


End file.
